The invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of coleus plant named ‘UF12-6-2’. ‘UF12-6-2’ originated from an open pollination conducted in May-November 2011 in Gainesville, Fla. between the female coleus plant ‘UF10-40-14’ (unpatented) and an unknown male coleus plant. A single seedling was chosen in May 2012 for further asexual propagation in Gainesville, Fla. (see FIG. 1 for pedigree).
‘UF12-6-2’ has been reproduced asexually for over one year through vegetative cuttings and has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive asexual propagations.
UF12-6-2’ has not been made publicly available more than one year prior to the filing date of this application.
When ‘UF12-6-2’ is compared to the female parent ‘UF10-40-14’ (unpatented), ‘UF12-6-2’ has foliage with coral pink-orange centers and olive green crenate leaf margins, while ‘UF10-40-14’ had leaves colored maroon with green serrated leaf margins. ‘UF10-40-14” was eliminated from a breeding program in 2011 and is no longer in existence.
When ‘UF12-6-2’ is compared to the commercial cultivar ‘Wizard Coral Sunrise’, both plants have similar foliage color but ‘Wizard Coral Sunrise’ has a more upright growth habit (taller than wide), whereas ‘UF12-6-2’ is more compact with a more spreading growth habit (wider than tall). ‘Wizard Coral Sunrise’ also produces flowers much earlier than ‘UF12-6-2’, thus “UF12-6-2’ retains more foliage over the course of a normal growing season in the garden.